With the rhythm of modern life becoming faster and faster, people long for a simple method to strengthen their health with an inexpensive but effective articles. With the raising of living standards, people more and more wish for long life, beatify and the strengthening of their immunity against diseases etc. Chinese medicine has a long history. Recently, many scholars who did a vast amount of research on Chinese herbs, developed many articles for health protection. Professor Laihue WU, from The Institute For Inflections and Infirmities of Old Age in Xianyang, Shanxi province, designed a health-protective bag under the name "505 Shen Gong Yuan Qi Dai", which is quite popular nowadays. This article can be disposed at different parts of a human body, such as the breast, the back, the abdomen, etc. of a human body. The active substance of the herbs contained in the bag, by permeating through the bag, effects the strengthening of the body and immunity.
Chinese patent application CN 1054895 A discloses "A process for producing a Shen Gong Yuan Qi Dai", which comprises soaking a powder mixture consisting of 15 expensive ingredients of ginseng, American Ginseng, the body of Cordyceps sinensis Sacc. etc. with Sorghum liquor in a porcelain jar underground; soaking a mixture of 45 Chinese herbs of bees venom, A. sieboldii Mig etc. with the liquid as obtained, steaming, drying in coolness and pulverizing to powder; and finally wrapping the obtained powder in a cotton cloth. The such produced "Yuan Qi Dai" is tied to cover the acupuncture point "shen jue" located right at the navel.
Chinese patent application CN 1091042 A discloses a "Chinese herb health-protective bag, a process for producing the same and its use". Said health-protective bag contains the following Chinese herbs; Ginseng, Loranthus parasiticus (L.) Merr., Atractylodes macrocephala koidz, Artemisia argyi Levl. et vant, Astragalusmembranaceus (Fisch.) Bunge, Amomum villosum Lour, Scutellaria baicalensis Georgi, Agastache rugosa (Fisch. et May.) Oktze, Eucommia ul moides, Codonopsis pilosula (Franch.) Nannf, Angelica sinensis (Oliv) Diels, Paeonia lactiflora Pall, R. glutinosa Libosch, Dioscorea opposita Thunb, Lycium barbarum L., Ligustrum lucidum Ait, Cinnamomum cassis Presl., Poria cocos (Schw) wolf., Zizyhus jujuba Mill. var. Spinosa Hu., Glycyrrhiza uralensis Fisch, etc. It is mainly used for preventing and opposing weakness during pregnancy, problems in early pregnancy; fetus abnormal development, abnormal presentations, threatened abortion, abortion, habitual abortion and other problems during pregnancy.
As mentioned above, the health-protective products in the prior art are only effective on parts of the body where they are attached. For other parts of the body, especially head and limbs, their abilities fall short of their wishes.
Furthermore, these kinds of health-protective products rely on the permeation of the active substances of the herb components, the people who have the wish to do something for their health, remain passive.